


Days Like These

by yeehawsimp (orphan_account)



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Breakfast, Choking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dogs, Domestic Fluff, Early Mornings, F/M, Fluff, Hair-pulling, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lazy Mornings, Lullabies, M/M, Mentioned Bob Muyskens, Mentioned Chica Fischbach, Mentioned Wade Barnes - Freeform, Mornings, Movie Night, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Sex, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Second Person, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert, Romantic Fluff, Singing, Sleep, Sleepy Cuddles, Sunsets, Teasing, Wall Sex, YOU ARE MY SUNSHINE SUPREMACY, degradation kink, hair play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26998267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/yeehawsimp
Summary: The romantic life of you and Markiplier. Need I say more?
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	1. Saturday Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i'm currently writing two x readers at the same time, which is... really fucking funny to me. but uhhhh my markiplier phase is coming back in full clutch and he's SO BEAUTIFUL I NEEDED TO INDULGE  
> NOTE: i have short term memory and aphantasia, so uhhhh please don't yell at me for forgetting what places and people look like and what names are LMAO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up early, only to find that you don't know where the pancake mix is. Good news, though; your dumbass boyfriend came to help you find it. Shenanigans ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gAHHHHHH IDK WHY I FELT SO SOFT WRITING THIS  
> i'm a grandfather at ao3 but hot DAMN i love pancakes and mark fischbach  
> so enjoy!

The morning breeze nipped at your skin as you sat beside the pool, [hot drink of choice] in your hand. It was early - 8:30 AM - and a Saturday, which meant that it was officially your day for relaxation. 

Mark was clearly taking this opportunity in full as well, as he wasn't awake like usual. In your nine months of living with him, he'd become an early riser. The smell of various different breakfasts was always wafting through the house at this time exactly, thanks to his 8 AM rising time. It never seemed to faze you, honestly. It was nice to wake up to eggs, even if they were half burnt some days.

But there were no crispy eggs. Just the faint smell of slowly advancing rain and leaves slowly falling off the trees in your nostrils.

After a little bit, you started to feel genuine chills, taking that as your sign to go inside. You brushed some leaf residue off your sweatpants and opened the door, balancing your [hot drink of choice] in both hands and holding the door with your foot. Last time you'd been trusted with a mug, you dropped it, and though Mark hadn't been angry, it was a hassle to clean. You cringed at the memory, the faint sound of the porcelain shattering in the back of your mind.

With that, you set your mug on the kitchen counter, taking it upon yourself to start opening cupboards in search of breakfast. Despite having looked in these cabinets hundreds upon hundreds of times, you could never remember where the pancake mix was. That anomaly had never failed to amuse you and Mark. He bugged you about it all the time.

You were starting to become a bit frustrated with the lack of Aunt Jemima's finest when you heard a door shut upstairs. That would be the upstairs bathroom. Mark was finally awake. With a smile, you shut the cabinets (yes, plural, you'd left them open without a care) and leaned back against the counter, taking a sip from your drink. Now that your boyfriend was awake, you had an excuse to not cook. You were HORRIBLE at pancakes, and don't even get me started on crepes. 

After a few minutes of aimless scrolling through TikTok and some quick glances at the stairs, you heard Mark gently padding down the stairs, every other step creaking slightly. He came around the corner with a soft yawn, rubbing a hand underneath his glasses and over his eye.

No matter what, every time you gave Mark Fischbach a once-over, you fell in love all over again. His hair, grown out because of the pandemic, was messy in all the right places, soft and fluffy. His glasses were slightly uneven on his nose because of the amount of times he'd accidentally dropped or bent them. His facial hair was scruffy, and even if it was getting long, it made him look... wow. And his body? There was no doubt that he had the body of a god. You told him this on numerous occasions, and every time, he gave you a goofy smile and flexed his muscles, his mockingly cocky attitude consuming him.

"You're staring." His raspy voice shocked you back into your kitchen, causing you to blink a few times. Mark just laughed gently and pushed off of the doorframe, moving to the stove and turning the light above it on.

"When am I not?" You joked, giggling and wrapping your arms around his waist. 

He turned around and pressed his back against the stove, shrugging. "Fair point there."

You gently pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth and hummed, feeling his posture immediately slacken. Your own shoulders seemed to become less tense in his proximity; that's how strongly you felt about him.

Mark let out a mild huff, letting his eyes flutter shut for a split second. Then, with a soft caress across your hip, he turned back around, a ghost of a smile still on his lips. _If just a simple touch leaves me tipsy_ , you thought, stepping back yourself and readjusting the hem of your shirt, _then I may as well just get ass wasted._

You let the thought leave your mind as you hoisted yourself onto the counter, bouncing your legs against the wood below you. These cabinets have been through a lot more than just your feet. With great fascination (as always), you played the part of an observer as Mark made his rounds around the kitchen. And what do you know? He found the pancake mix.

"Where the hell did you get that?"

"...the cabinet. Where the pancake mix goes." Mark knew exactly what he was doing.

"Well, yeah, that's where the pancake mix goes, but which cabinet?" You stopped kicking your feet, tilting your head in a quizzical fashion.

Mark's clueless façade was breaking, a little snort escaping his nose.

"The one that was built inside the house. It's got a little door, some uh. Some hinges. A handle too, actually-"

"Mark Edward, you're so unfunny it's unbearable." Despite this phrase, you couldn't help but chuckle, with your boyfriend following suit.

"Says the person who insisted on being my friend because of my outstanding charm and wit." He flashed that tacky smile he always did during bits and winked, making you choke on another laugh. "And how could we forget my absolutely epic, pro-gamer skills? I'm poggers, bro."

The last sentence, which DRIPPED with irony, had you falling off the counter, gripping the edge with white knuckles to avoid an inevitable headache.

"I HATE YOU. I swear to God I hate you so much-" You sharply inhaled and fell into another giggling fit as Mark picked you up off the counter, wrapping your legs around his waist and spinning you for a second.

"Oh, believe me, I know," he said, slowing down and letting you catch your breath. Naturally, little snickers kept bubbling in your throat, but you composed yourself, your cheeks hurting from a continuous smile.

"I do! It's obvious; I subscribed to you because of your stupid content, avidly commented on your videos, flirted with you via livestream, met you, kissed you quite a few times, moved in with you..." You felt the counter back against you as Mark set you down, stepping back and folding his arms. 

"I love it when you insult me," your boyfriend quipped, picking up your [hot drink] and drinking the rest of it down. You swatted his arm and made a noise of protest, hurtling forward to snatch the mug from his hands. Unfortunately for you, Mark was faster than you, lifting his hand above his head and grinning like a madman. "I do NOT trust you with my dinnerware. Uh uh. I'll make you more if you get off the counter so I can cook."

You rolled your eyes, but you knew he saw the fondness in them. You slid off the counter and brushed your hand over Mark's abdomen as you walked past him, feeling his muscles tense beneath your touch. As he started cooking, you watched from the table, looking up every once in a while from your phone (TikTok isn't just an app, it's a lifestyle).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so this'll be multiple chapters  
> trust me, i have so many ideas written down, both fluffy and smutty. i will also take requests!!! please!!! i need to get into writing again-  
> thanks for reading!


	2. Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Mark (and Chica!) decide to have a movie night. What are you watching? Honestly, you can't remember; you're focused on playing with Mark's hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first of all... mark's hair is fucking glorious, and i really wanted to write about it  
> second of all, don't judge me for my movie choice, it's a comfort movie and i'm absolutely betting mark likes it as much as anyone
> 
> OH! SPOILER ALERT FOR SPIDERMAN: INTO THE SPIDERVERSE

"Got enough blankets over there, Y/N?"

Despite Mark having thrown three blankets on top of you, you shook your head, a wide smile plastered on your face. Mark's throaty giggle followed soon after your own, the two of you taking a second to just laugh at each other.

You and your boyfriend had decided that tonight, which just so happened to be the rainiest night yet, was a perfect night for a movie night. The rain pounded against the windowpanes, practically shaking the whole house with its violence. Besides that, Chica had been cowering around since the rain had started. Cuddles would be more than beneficial to calming the dog down.

So Mark had grabbed blankets, you'd made popcorn (naturally), and Netflix was being opened as we speak. You laid the covers out in a more smooth, organized fashion, allowing Mark to be able to crawl under them as he pleased. He did just that, groaning softly as he lowered himself onto the couch alongside you. Chica hopped up soon after, snuggling in by his side. Even from the other side, you could feel her tremoring due to the reoccurring thunder and laid your hand on her head, scratching her fur gently.

With your free hand, you held the remote, flicking through Netflix in search of a good film. Even if it was a rewatch, anything was good. Tonight was going to be relaxing for the three of you - dog, boyfriend, and you. Mark's hand found your arm and squeezed gently, his thumb tracing circles on the exposed skin. You glanced over and saw him staring at the TV screen, zoning out as he gently squeezed. With a little exhale, you kept flicking through recommendations.

"You're awfully quiet tonight," you observed after a few more moments of silence, leaning your head against his shoulder. Mark turned his head to kiss your hair, a soft smile dawning on his face.

"Just listening to the rain, thinking about you... well, moreso your popcorn at the moment, actually."

You elbowed him and he cried out in mock protest, reaching over you to grab the bowl you had the kernels in. You swatted his hand away with a laugh and shielded the bowl with your body, jostling the dog on the other side of the couch. Honestly, Chica just looked unamused. Still fearful, but unamused.

"You will get yOUr tuRN- MARK EDWARD- GIVE ME THAT BOWL-" Mark scooped a handful out of the popcorn and shoved it in his mouth, his cheeks puffing out like a rodent's. You sighed deeply and sat back against the couch, folding your arms across your chest.

"In my defense, I'm letting you pick the movie," He talked with a mouth full of popcorn kernels, making you cringe and shake your head.

"You look like a squirrel."

"I am the King of the Squirrels. Gotta live up to my title somehow."

You shook your head and pressed a quick kiss to his inflated cheek, looking back at the TV to do another quick flip through the options for the night. Nothing looked appealing - horror movies, chick flicks, weird Netflix originals nobody ever watched, that whole thing. Honestly, you were considering just digging through the DVD collection you had stored away somewhere.

"Wait!" Through a mouthful of snacks, Mark pointed at the TV as you flicked through the "Watch With the Family" section. You paused for a second, going back a couple spaces with his intense hand waving. He held his hand up in a stop movement when he was satisfied, pointing as he swallowed.

"Into the Spiderverse? Really?"

"Hell yeah! Are you objecting?" Mark turned to look at you, brushing some hair away from his eyes. He cocked an eyebrow, making you snicker a little.

"No, not at all." Truth be told, despite sounding unenthusiastic, you loved the film. The animation, the music, the characterization, JOHN MULANEY AS PETER PORKER? Fantastic.

"Good, because we're definitely watching it." He took the remote from you, prying your fingers open with a strong hand and clicking on the play button. As you waited for the loading bar to pause, you shifted in your seat, allowing yourself to get more comfortable.

And as the movie started, it was just you, Mark, and Chica, with the rain rattling with an odd comfort against the windowpanes.

About halfway through, all three of your positions on the couch had changed. Mark now had his head laid in your lap, with your legs folded criss-cross. Chica was laying on the ground by your feet, blankets draped over her. Yeah, she was asleep.

When you looked down at your boyfriend, you could see he was ever so intently focused on the film. His face was bathed in an array of colors, his eyes dancing as he followed the action on the screen. Tragically, you just couldn't pay attention to the film; you were too busy admiring how pretty he was in this state of relaxation.

In a force of habit, your hands moved from their folded position behind your head down to his head, gently petting his hair like a dog's. His face relaxed a tad more, but he didn't react, being used to this. You liked how soft it was, so you usually gave him head rubs like this. You decided to go just a step further, lacing your fingers gingerly in his hair and dragging them through it. You heard him sigh deeply, his eyes fluttering ever so slightly. It was rare that you gave him a full blown head massage, mostly because you didn't have many nights like these.

So you kept going, digging your fingers gently into his scalp and just generally playing with his hair. Every time you tugged just a little bit harder, he made a soft _umph_ sound, his eyes rolling into his lids.

That made you laugh a little, but not in a joking way. It was funny - you'd forgotten about Mark's sensitive scalp. And the noise wasn't exactly... one of pain.

Because of this reaction, you decided to (while all the Spider-people were fighting bad guys in Aunt May's house) tug just a little more, knotting pieces of hair in your knuckles and toying with them. The _noise_ Mark made every time was exactly what you wanted. Naturally, he tried to suppress it, because Uncle Aaron was literally dying on screen, but you coaxed it out of him with a triumphant pull. Whole hand, roots up, all the way to the tips - yeah, he moaned. Not in a super erotic way, but it was definitely a moan.

With that, you went back to a gentler pace, giving him the satisfaction of the occasional roots-up tug. For the rest of the movie, his eyes stayed half-lidded, fluttering closed from time to time with relaxation. His hand had come to settle on your thigh beside his head, sometimes giving it a gentle squeeze in response to your clutches.

And just like that, it was over. Mark was gently snoring on your lap, Chica was gently snoring by your feet, and you still had your hands softly entangled in your boyfriend's hair. With a quick glance at the clock, you saw it was 9:45 pm - not too shabby.

But you didn't have the heart to wake Mark up - his lips were slightly parted, his eyelashes perfect, his hair falling across his face like a curtain. He looked like a painting; it was almost ethereal. So instead, you gave him a soft kiss on his cheek, leaning your head against the back of the couch. As soon as you shut your eyes, you heard him hum in response, his hand tightening slightly on your thigh and becoming loose again.

"Holy shit, am I lucky," you muttered, shutting your own eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE BOY SLEEPS!!!! YES!!!!!!!!  
> also don't @ me for the hair pulling kink, i just really wanna pull his hair n play with it. SHUT UP SHUT UP-  
> i'm like 90% sure the next chapter is smut, so watch for that! hope you enjoyed reading, lovelies <3


	3. Match 1, Round 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Earlier, Mark had left some unfinished business between the two of you, which you decided to resolve - in the middle of a livestream.

Mark's door to his gaming room was closed, the sign that read "Do Not Disturb" hung upon the door. You knew he was streaming with the boys; Phasmophobia, more than likely. You'd played with your boyfriend on occasion, and my god, were both of you horrible at it. A lot of screaming, desk pounding, some aggressive insults that were instantly backed up by compliments, and the like.

Tragically, though, you didn't play when the guys streamed. Mark said it was because you sucked at the game and he was supreme, but that was sarcasm, naturally. The real reason - and you were 90% sure this was the truth - was because he didn't want you "embarrassing" him, and not in an ashamed way. You had your ways, and Mark couldn't help but give in.

It never really bothered you, honestly. You weren't offended in the slightest. After all, you preferred to play 1v1 with your boyfriend. His time with Wade, Bob, and Jack was limited because of COVID-19, and you wanted him to cherish that.

Today, however, was a little different. He'd been _especially_ nice to you earlier,

_~~his thumb dragged across your bottom lip gently,~~ _

and just for that, you wanted to mess with him for it. 

~~_and he whispered in your ear, "You're so beautiful under my touch, darling."_ ~~

~~~~You pushed the door to his recording room open, immediately being greeted by frantic, fearful screams as Mark hid himself inside a closet. He was holding his breath, his nails digging into the fabric of his CLOAK sweatpants. At the sound of his door creaking open, he whipped his head around, his face still one of anxiety.

"Hi, Y/N," he hissed, his face tense with fear. A smile split open on your face as you crept in, leaning against the back of his chair. Chat was now flooding in, seeing as you were a rare appearance on the channel. You waved at the camera for a second before resting your head on his shoulder, hearing his stark breaths.

"What kind of ghost is it?" You mumbled in his ear, seeing his fearful face waver for a moment with your low tone. It bordered on flirty, but you weren't ready for that yet. Webcam on, mic off in-game, chat going at full speed... oh boy.

"I don't know, i don't kNOOOw..." He trailed off as he opened the closet and began sprinting, his light flickering like crazy. You shook your head a little and giggled, moving your hand up his back and feeling a tremor run through his body. You noticed him glancing from the camera to chat, his brows raised in what you THOUGHT was fear. Then, he shrieked, and he was dead.

"I HAD IT! I WAS RIGHT THERE! Uggggghhhhh... what the FUCK?!" He tossed his hands up in the air, looking back at you and being slightly taken aback with how close your faces were. You two looked into each other's eyes, stuck for a second. As soon as you licked your lips, he cleared his throat, turning back at the camera and regaining his shocked attitude.

"You guys saw that, right?! I bet Bob and Wade are gloating right now. I bet they're just... having a grand old time in the LIVING WORLD-" Mark jabbed a finger at the screen, his teeth clenched, his eyes glittering.

That was your cue to make a little move, something just antagonizing enough to make him want more. You rolled your eyes at the camera while he was distracted and placed a soft hand on his chin, turning his head around to face you. He furrowed his brows in slight confusion as your grip on his jaw tightened, angling his face up to meet yours. Then, you softly kissed him, shutting your eyes and hearing him (practically inaudibly) groan. Clearly, he'd remembered earlier as well.

Before you broke your kiss, you slid your tongue between his teeth, humming gently as you pulled away. Mark looked dumbfounded, his face stupid with infatuation. Chat, of course, was going crazy, despite only seeing a moment of your kiss.

"Better?" you asked, your tone mischievous. Fortunately, the himbo was still dead in-game, and at this rate, in real life too. He stuttered for a second, an embarrassed chuckle leaving his lips. He licked them instinctively and folded his arms, looking at chat. 

He shook his head in disbelief and gritted his teeth again, facing you again. "You bastard, I-"

You put a finger to his lips and took a couple steps back, winking with the eye away from the view of the audience. Which was... a lot of people.

He exhaled through his nose and watched as the game loaded back in, with Bob and Wade laughing hysterically. Mark still sat in silence, rubbing his hand across his chin in thought. Looking over his shoulder again at you, he raised his brows, mouthing something only you could understand.

_I'll fucking ruin you._

Your lips formed a tight line across your face, your skin tone resembling Bob the Tomato's from VeggieTales. Now it was YOUR turn to be embarrassed by your boyfriend's teasing.

And so, the competition was on. You looked at the camera, muttered "watch this," and turned his chair around with your foot. Dropping into his lap and straddling your legs around him, you looked down at his eyes, which were half-lidded and flickering with something mischievous. Chat was going _batshit._

"Is Mark good?" You heard Wade ask, the two currently dying of laughter. Of course, they were oblivious; they weren't watching the stream, and they probably thought he was pouting over his loss.

"Should we just start without him?"

"I dunno. Wanna shoot some hoops?"

"Oh, BET."

Mark looked at his camera and did the "I'm watching you" hand motion, scooching a little closer to his mic to talk to the boys.

"I actually have to end this stream early, guys. Something came up, if you don't mind-" He was trying so hard to keep his voice steady as you ever so softly dug your hips into his, watching him twitch on the camera.

"Are you sure? Or is this a cover for your losery loserness?" The two boys laughed together.

"Oh yeah, sure, definitely. I'm absolutely dEvastated- uh, with my epic gamer loss." Mark's breath caught in his throat as you subtly cupped his semi through his sweats, a little smirk on your face as you looked over at chat. Holy shit, the messages rolling in were priceless. You could already sense the videos being made about this later, even at the moment.

"Ah, I see. Well, adios, Mark!"

He offered no response to Wade as he closed the game and the stream, ending both of them abruptly. He sighed as his computer powered down, looking at you. "Happy now, asshole?"

"You bet." With that, you swept in for a ravenous kiss, hearing him moan as his eyes flew shut. His hands made his way to your hips, slipping them down into the waistband of your pants. His chair rocked slightly when he leaned back, mostly because you'd climbed a little bit more onto him, grabbing onto the hem of his shirt. He lifted his arms and pulled his lips away from yours, gasping for breath as you tossed his hoodie and shirt (at the same time!) on the ground beside the chair. Running your hands across his abdomen, you looked him up and down, moving your hips against his waist.

Mark placed his hand against the back of your neck, pushing his hand up and tangling your hair in his hand. You cried out, your back arching.

"Fucking whore," he muttered, giving you a dark bruise on your tilted neck and kissing down it to your collarbone. He let go of your hair and let your head snap back up, pushing you upwards as he stood from his chair. You allowed him to grab you by the ass, picking you up and pressing your back against the padded walls. Your breath left you for a second as he undid the zipper and button on your jeans, now frantic from your encounters earlier.

_~~He had you backed up against the counter, his hand firmly pressed to your chest.~~ _

You wriggled a little to give him an easier time pulling your jeans onto the floor, your breaths short as he bit your bottom lip. He tugged you closer and, with a gentle groan of impatience, pushed your lips back together, feeling you reaching your hands into his sweatpants.

"Commando? My, you're cheeky," You huffed, looking at him from under your eyelashes. He closed his eyes with a little laugh, pressing his tongue against his cheek as you squeezed ever so softly. His eyes rolled into the back of his head, one of his hands slipping from their grip on your legs up to your neck. He squeezed harshly on the sides of your neck, making sure not to quite literally kill you. You gasped loudly, coughing and feeling a bubble of heat rise in your core.

Looking down at him under your ever-fluttering lids, you wrapped one leg around his waist, pushing yourself off the wall rather than pulling him towards you. As the two of you lost your balance, Mark's hand came off of your neck, his arm instead reaching back to stop your fall. His knuckles turned white as he hit the desk, feeling things rattle as his ass made contact with the space between his keyboard and the actual chair space.

Now, you were back on top of him, his hands gripping your waist, yours on his. You looked Mark up and down, seeing his pain-staking hard-on outlined in his sweatpants. Habitually, you licked your lips, moving your hands to his thighs and lowering yourself.

"Just suck me off, Y/N, fuck-" Mark growled through gritted teeth, spreading his legs apart slightly. He took his hand that was now unoccupied and laid it on yours, gripping it tightly as you tugged on his waistband. You looked up at him through your eyelashes, on your knees between his thighs, thumbs tracing down the perfect skin on his v-line and pelvic area. 

And then, just like that, you had a cock in your mouth, and a fucking big one as well.

Mark had shifted his body to place his tip on your tongue, encouraging you to take it as you pleased. And by as you pleased, he meant right now, which technically was "as you pleased." You closed your eyes as you licked a stripe from the middle of his penis to the slit, letting a trail of saliva hang between your mouth and the tip as you rolled your eyes back behind your eyelids.

"You're so pretty like that, Y/N," your boyfriend muttered as you slowly went down on him, sliding your mouth up and down at a slow, rhythmic pace. You gently hummed against his shaft, feeling him shiver as you sent a jolt up his body. He made a noise stuck between a sigh and a moan, rolling his hips into your mouth and easing you into taking more of him into your mouth. As you moved your tongue alongside your lips, you could hear him muttering a mixture of words including curses, praise, and degrading remarks, his mind cycling through the three like a fucking carousel. 

Your nails dug into his thighs as he sped up the pace of his thrusts, hitting the back of your throat once and feeling your gag reflex kicking in. Sure, you'd deepthroated before, and you'd definitely deepthroated him, but every time, his size shocked you.

Mark laced his fingers in your hair again, guiding your head at a faster speed on his cock without pushing you to your limits. His hands were slightly shaky, his breath catching in his throat with every movement of your tongue. You made sure to trace the veins on his shaft, your eyes fluttering open and shut randomly as the two of you became more erratic in your movements.

"So close..." you heard Mark rasp in his throat, his own eyes tearing away from the sight of you on your knees and shutting. His hand suddenly turned into a fist on your scalp, eliciting a long, loud moan from you.

That sent him over. With a slightly strangled groan of stimulation, Mark's hips bucked into your mouth, making you choke as he shot a load of cum into your mouth. "Swallow," he breathed out, opening his eyes and looking at you with a demanding eye. You pulled off his cock with a 'pop' and leaned your head back, doing exactly as he said. Honestly, the movement could be compared to gargling mouthwash, but let's not ruin the moment.

You took a deep breath and, still on your knees, wiped your mouth with the back of your hand. Your boyfriend smiled like a smart-ass, running a hand through his sweaty hair and thinking for a moment. Then, hiking his sweats up just over his cock, he knelt down slightly and grabbed your sides. You instinctively wrapped your arms around his neck and your legs around his waist, letting him move his hands down to your ass to get a more secure grip on you. You and Mark looked at each other in the eyes, your breathing syncing.

Then, he leaned into your ear and whispered, "I'm not finished with you yet."

You grinned widely, brushing his hair off his forehead.

"Didn't know we'd be playing Round 2."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS LOWKEY (highkey) CRINGEY I'M SO SORRY  
> honestly this idea is so overused but i had the primal urge to write something nsfw, so take this and run.
> 
> uhhhh might make something more intense in the future but NOT TODAY, next chapter is gonna be soft again :))


	4. You Are My Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can't help but fall asleep to Mark's singing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the song i'm making mark sing in this chapter is like. extremely personal to me. so excuse me projecting.
> 
> also SHORT CHAPTER ALERT i wanted to offer a cleanse after the last smut chapter

"Can you play me a song?"

You and Mark were sitting in your backyard, cuddled up on a little loveseat the two of you had invested in. The sun was setting over the fence, painting Mark with gorgeous red and gold hues. As if he couldn't get any more beautiful, but besides the point. He'd also brought his guitar out with him - he was out here alone earlier, strumming miscellaneous tunes and humming quietly to himself. You'd been inside doing work, but after you'd finished, you'd came and sat outside with him. He hadn't said a word when you did, just planted a kiss on your cheek and continued on with his playing.

When you asked your question, he paused, looking back over at you with soft eyes. For a second, he got lost in the image of you, his eyes flitting around your body in the sunset's light. Then, he met your eyes, tilting his head slightly.

"What song, darling?" He held onto the neck of the guitar gently, reaching over and brushing a piece of hair off of your forehead. You giggled slightly and shrugged, resting your head on his shoulder.

"I dunno. Anything is fine, I just want to hear a song that makes you think of me," you said, "I'm curious."

Mark thought for a few moments, looking over the fence at the deepening colors of the sunset. Then, he positioned his fingers on the strings and began to strum an introduction that sounded both melancholy and sweet.

_"The other night dear, as I lay sleeping_

_I dreamed I held you in my arms_

_But when I awoke, dear, I was mistaken_

_So I hung my head and I cried_

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

_You make me happy when skies are gray_

_You'll never know dear, how much I love you_

_Please don't take my sunshine away..."_

Just the first verses made goosebumps grow on your skin, your stomach welling up with butterflies. His voice was like honey, so fluid and clear, enough to make your eyes feel heavy. You let out a soft sigh and shut them, letting the smell of dog and cologne mix with the sounds of cicadas and his gentle music.

_"I'll always love you and make you happy_

_If you will only say the same_

_But if you leave me and love another_

_You'll regret it all some day_

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

_You make me happy when skies are gray_

_You'll never know dear, how much I love you_

_Please don't take my sunshine away..."_

You didn't get to hear the next verses, because halfway through the previous one, you'd begun involuntarily drifting into blissful sleep. Before you'd fully fallen asleep, however, you heard him stop singing for a second to kiss the top of your head, his hand squeezing yours. You loosely repeated the gesture, mumbling out a soft "iloveyou" before slumping more into his shoulder.

Mark just continued playing, humming rather than singing. All was calm, and you were at peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just an fyi, some other songs i was considering writing in:  
> 1\. when i met you - ethan nestor  
> 2\. butterfly's repose - zabawa  
> 3\. la vie en rose (english version) - edith piaf  
> 4\. as the world caves in - matt maltese 
> 
> hope you enjoyed <3 what do y'all wanna see in this fic next?


End file.
